happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazelnut
'''Hazelnut '''is a HTFF character. Bio Hazelnut is a beige hamster with white in his belly, hands, feet and ears with a big white mark on the right side of his face. Some of his left ear is missing and he also has a scar in his nose as a result of an explosion. He is a professional in very dangerous jobs, oddly enough he doesn't regularly die because of that but instead when someone intervenes or messes it up, distracting him, and that leads him to being a loner because he thinks everyone else is a nut. He enjoys classy things like expensive food and piano music in contrast to his dangerous life and job, probably as a way to relax after them, explaining how he doesn't have PTSD like Flippy despite his military job, his personality is very calm. He is able to stay calm in horrible situations that would make a normal HTF go bonkers. He regularly judges things other Happy Tree Friends do as insane or weird, since he's very judgemental. His favorite food is hazelnuts, and eats it in a variety of ways like ice cream, cake, or just the nuts, although why he's named the same as his favorite food is not known. Whenever he's not working he's in his house, doing who knows what. Although it's rare for him not to always be working on something risky. At a young age, he graduated in engineering brilliantly, and was drafted to the military and got the hang of it, pursuing a career as a military engineer. He was promoted to a H.E.O.D. and served in the W.A.R. defusing traps and bombs as an old teen. He is still on-duty but has multiple jobs now; people can hire him to do the hardest, most dangerous stuff for them as a last resource, since everyone else they try to hire will often decline due to the risk. Basically, a last resort, and a good one at that. Episodes Starring Hamster Heights Rodent Required Flashbang Bombstory Featuring TBD Appearances TBD Deaths Hamster Heights - Splatters from falling. Rodent Required - Cut in half horizontally by a train. Injuries Hamster Heights - Is hit by many balconies while falling. Rodent Required - Is stabbed and cut by circular saws. Flashbang Bombstory - Breaks his nose and part of his left ear is blown off. Kill Count Generic Deep Plague Member - 1 - Rodent Required Sturdy - 1 - Flashbang Bombstory Trappy - 1 - Flashbang Bombstory Trivia * He was not born with his permanent wounds, Flashbang Bombstory shows how he got them. * He is not interested in relationships and is very closed when talking about romantic stuff. * He does have fear and pain, however he knows to stay calm, think and act in messy situations. * He left his family in a foreign place and haves no relatives in Happy Tree Town. * He is slightly trained in combat, but it is not his specialization. Mostly an explosives expert. * He will normally give up his life in order for more characters to survive but his deaths often result in vain since they still commonly die after his sacrifice. * His common deaths include bleeding out, falling, suffocation and getting killed intentionally by others. * He can be seen using tan-colored EOD and hazmat suits. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beige Characters Category:White Characters Category:Mammals Category:Articles in need of images Category:Hamsters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Season 107 Introductions Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Military Characters Category:Free to Use